Alun Gwynne Jones, Baron Chalfont
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |nationality = British |party = Labour Crossbencher |occupation = Politician Lord Provest }} Alun Arthur Gwynne Jones, Baron Chalfont, OBE, MC, PC (born 5 December 1919) is a British politician. Biography Chalfont was educated at West Monmouth School, and subsequently at the School of Slavonic Studies in the University of London.thePeerage.com He was a Minister in the Foreign and Commonwealth Office from 1964 to 1970 and appointed to the Privy Council in the former year. He resigned from the Labour Party in the early 1970s. He declared his resignation a "decision of personal and political principle". In October 1974, just after Labour won a second general election that year, he stated in an interview with the BBC journalist Robin Day: "I had hoped for a realignment of the politics of the radical left in this country and I believed when I left the Labour Party that a great success by the Liberal Party in this election could have helped that forward." He is the author of several military history books on subjects including the Napoleonic Wars. He was created Baron Chalfont, of Llantarnam in the County of Monmouthshire on 11 November 1964. His life peerage is the most senior extant (since the death of Lord Shawcross in 2003), and Lord Chalfont is placed higher in the order of precedence than four hereditary barons whose inherited titles postdate his. He contributed an article on The Strategic Defence Initiative to the Conservative Monday Club's October 1985 Conservative Party Conference issue of their newspaper, Right Ahead. Lord Chalfont is a former chairman of the Radio Authority which regulated commercial radio in the UK until its role was absorbed by Ofcom. Lord Chalfont set up the Institute for the Study of Terrorism with Jillian Becker in 1985. Chalfont is on permanent leave of absence from the House of Lords. Marriage and child Chalfont was married to Mona Mitchell, daughter of Harry Douglas Mitchell, in 1948. She died on 31 May 2008. Together they had one child, a daughter. Publications *1976: Montgomery of Alamein. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. *1979: Waterloo: Battle of Three Armies. Anglo-Dutch by William Seymour; French by Jacques Champagne; Prussian by E. Kaulbach; prologue & epilogue by Lord Chalfont; edited by Lord Chalfont. London: Sidgwick & Jackson. ISBN 978-0283987489. *1985: Star Wars: suicide or survival? London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. *1987: Defence of the Realm. London: Collins. *1989: By God's Will: A Portrait of the Sultan of Brunei. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. *2000: The Shadow of my Hand. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson (autobiography). References External links *Leigh Rayment's Peerage *UK Parliament * Interview with Lord Chalfont BBC October 1974. Starts at 2min 30 sec on clip. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XVUvCalI_g&feature=related. Category:1919 births Category:Living people Category:Crossbench life peers Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:British military historians Category:Welsh politicians Category:South Wales Borderers officers Category:People educated at West Monmouth School